


Nature Never Did Betray the Heart

by thrace



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrace/pseuds/thrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless trope usage: sex pollen made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Never Did Betray the Heart

Even though the Summer Society house borders the forest, they don’t really venture into it all that often, and even then they go in groups with provisions and compasses and set timetables for their return. The annual hunt is very carefully executed lest they lose another sister to the wilds of that dark and ancient place. So when Danny receives a text from Laura that says _we might be lost somewhere in forest close to river please help?_ Danny just about loses her shit before commandeering a search group, firing up a bonfire’s worth of torches, and marching into the forest.

She finally finds Laura and LaFontaine up a tree, arguing loudly about how to deter bear attacks when they’ve used up all of Laura’s bear spray.

“A _hem_ ,” says Danny from the foot of the tree, arms crossed.

“Oh thank god,” says Laura. She and LaFontaine climb down and Laura throws herself on Danny in the biggest bodily hug ever, which is saying something considering her size. She throws up a thick dust cloud of pollen, making Danny wrinkle her nose and squinch up her eyes. She gets a good lungful of the stuff and fights the urge to cough.

“What did you guys get into, exactly?” Danny asks. Just as Laura opens her mouth, Danny cuts her off. “Never mind. You can explain back at the house why you thought it was a good idea to come out here with just the two of you and what I assume is a bag for biological samples, _LaFontaine_.”

LaFontaine has the grace to at least look sheepish, rubbing the back of their head with one hand while protectively patting their specimen bag with the other. “We got lots of good ones?” they offer.

“Unbelievable,” Danny mutters, and leads them back towards the house.

*

Perry is waiting on the porch for them.

“Oh shit,” says LaFontaine, seeing Perry stand up straighter like a meerkat as they emerge from the edge of the forest.

“That’s right, I called her,” says Danny, not bothering to hide the smugness in her voice. Laura, who’s been holding her hand the entire time—as if Danny would let go of her for a second while they were in the forest—squeezes it once, trying to get her to back off a little. But Danny really needs the both of them to understand the severity of what they just did. “The forest is a place where people have been known to die, and recently. That memorial flame in our garden? Not for roasting pigs.”

LaFontaine looks a little more dazed than usual when faced with Perry’s wrath. “Uh…yeah. Sorry.” 

By now Perry has descended from the porch and is marching right towards LaFontaine. “ _Susan Marguerite LaFontaine_ ,” she hisses. “What on earth were you thinking going into the forest? You know better than that.”

“You smell nice,” says LaFontaine, looking at Perry slightly askew.

Perry swats the compliment aside. “Oh no, don’t you think you can charm your way out of this one.”

“But,” says LaFontaine, which is all they manage to get out before Perry grabs their arm and starts dragging them back towards the dorms. They seem to go along fairly willingly in the end, and the last Danny sees of them they're touching Perry’s hair.

“All right, thanks everyone,” says Danny to her hunting pack. “I’ll clean up. You guys go to bed.” She feels a tug on her arm; Laura still hasn’t let go of her.

“Actually, can we go inside?” Laura asks. Her eyes look nearly black in the torchlight, pupils dilated so wide there’s almost no iris left.

“It’s cool,” says one of the sisters. Her smile has a bit of leer lurking about it. “Go inside, we got this.”

Danny takes the opportunity because Laura is really starting to tug at her arm and she wants to avoid getting teased by her sisters. Bad enough they all know about how much she likes Laura; she doesn’t need to give them any more ammunition to comment on her love life.

She takes Laura inside and upstairs to her room. As an officer she’s allowed to have a single and most of it is taken up with a queen size bed that fits her lanky frame. There’s also a small desk where she can work, an armoire, and a dresser. Not much empty floorspace, but it’s worth it to have a bed where she can stretch out and not worry about rolling off. Laura’s been here a few times, mostly for movie nights but a few times to study. They’ll sit comfortably side-by-side on Danny’s bed for a few hours, casually brushing against each other, maybe sneaking a few glances, and then Danny will walk Laura back to her dorm. It hasn’t gone much further than that, much to Danny’s regret.

Laura starts pacing by her bed almost immediately, agitated and riled up. Danny feels her heart rate quicken just looking at her. “You okay?” she asks.

Laura flaps her hands in front of her. “No, I don’t think so.”

Danny closes her door, locking it for good measure. Not that she thinks her sisters would intrude on her privacy, but she wants to be able to yell at anyone interrupting them to go away if she has to. “You sure? I’m sorry I yelled at you guys so much, but you have to understand—”

Laura shakes her head. “No, it’s not that.” She gulps in a few deep breaths. 

Danny approaches her cautiously, even though what she really wants to do is pull Laura close. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, it’s just…” She glances sidelong at Danny and fans herself. “Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?”

Now that Laura mentions it, Danny does feel a little hot under the collar. Absentmindedly she pulls off her hoodie, the striped tank top underneath riding up to her ribcage until she yanks it down. Laura makes a tiny squeaking noise. 

“Yeah, I’ll just…” She pulls off her own light jacket, leaving her in a cute short-sleeved button down. She folds her arms, then puts them on her hips, unable to keep still. “No, it’s still really hot.”

“I can go get us some ice water—”

“No!” Laura interrupts, grabbing Danny’s arm before she can even think about leaving. 

Danny looks down where Laura’s touching her bare skin. Laura looks down too. It feels like burning without the heat, like a warm glow from the inside out. “Do you feel that?” Danny asks, the slightest hitch in her voice.

Laura manages to nod. 

“Did you—” And Danny is starting to have trouble thinking. “You didn’t happen to touch any bushes with bright purple flowers on them, did you?”

Laura shrugs. Her hand is softly massaging Danny’s arm, thumb rubbing back in forth in an incredibly distracting way. “I don’t remember. Maybe. We spent a lot of time running.”

“Right.” Danny tries to keep her breathing even and regular. “Because we avoid those bushes for a reason. They’re not safe.”

“Not safe how?” asks Laura, finally releasing Danny but only so she can trail her hand up to Danny’s bicep. 

“They make you…shit, they make you really…horny.” 

Laura visibly struggles to stop touching Danny and succeeds, but just barely. “Horny? As in…”

“Yeah,” says Danny. She clenches her hands into fists, digging her nails hard into her palms. “Look, I’m gonna go take a really cold shower. One of the sisters can walk you home.”

“What if I don’t wanna go home,” says Laura, her hand creeping back towards Danny’s arm. 

“You should go home,” says Danny, trying to fight off the magnetic pull towards Laura that has her nearly quivering on the spot. It’s not like she hasn’t felt this before, but she’s always been able to control it. It’s never been so demanding, so completely overwhelming. She can practically smell Laura, her sweet floral shampoo and the earthy remnants of the forest.

“LaFontaine was up there with me for a long time and it didn’t feel like…like this,” says Laura. She’s drawing lines up Danny’s arm with the backs of her nails, watching as they leave trails of goosebumps.

“I don’t know,” Danny admits. “Maybe it needed time to kick in.” She inhales sharply as Laura moves from her arm to her waist, dipping under the edge of her tank top. 

“Maybe,” says Laura. “Maybe it was missing an ingredient.” Her eyes flick up to Danny’s and her meaning is clear.

Danny can’t take the sensation of Laura touching her without reciprocating a second longer. She grabs Laura by both arms and spins her, backing her up against the wall. Her breath is starting to come in short bursts, despite her best efforts to remain calm. She swallows. “I wanted to take you out. A nice date. I wanted to kiss you somewhere romantic.”

“You can still do that,” says Laura, not seeming to care that Danny has her pinned. Her hands graze Danny’s thighs and her voice is thick with need. “Danny, please.” 

That’s all it takes for Danny to swoop down and kiss her, as gently as she can with her heart hammering and a tidal wave roaring in her ears and the heat between her legs urging her towards more, harder, deeper. Laura’s arms go around her neck and she presses their bodies together but it’s still not enough, not with how she has to crane her neck even with Laura on her tip toes. She circles Laura’s waist, lifts, pushes her hard against the wall until Laura wraps her legs around Danny’s waist. Danny holds her there, kissing her, sliding her tongue into Laura’s mouth, grinding her hips forward in slow waves. She moves her mouth down the line of Laura’s jaw to her neck, biting down and then sucking and kissing. 

“Danny,” Laura gasps, head braced against the wall. She pats Danny’s shoulder until she stops and manages to pull back. “Bed.”

Danny obliges, swinging her around and taking two big steps so she can lower Laura to the mattress. She has just enough presence of mind to unlace her Chucks and strip off her tank top before climbing onto the mattress too, where Laura looks up at her with her big, soft eyes and her sweet, trusting face. She’s reaching for Danny, grasping her shoulders, tugging her down so hard Danny barely has the time to take her weight on her forearms so she doesn’t crush Laura. They kiss feverishly, Laura running her hands up and down Danny’s back, dipping down below the waist of her jeans and grabbing her ass. Danny bucks into Laura and that’s it, she’s completely and totally gone for this girl. 

Danny sits back on her heels, pulls Laura up so she can yank off Laura’s ankle boots and then her shirt, nearly growling at the buttons until she gives up and just tears it open. The shirt is dropped unceremoniously on the floor, followed by Laura’s bra. Danny fumbles at the button of Laura’s pants and Laura isn’t helping with her constant touching, hands massaging her shoulders and her neck and winding in her hair. The button finally pops and she yanks on the zipper and the pants come off to join Laura’s shirt. She’s just reaching for Laura’s underwear when she gets flipped onto her back and Laura straddles her, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“What—”

“Krav maga,” Laura reminds her, and kisses down Danny’s sternum to her stomach. She pulls off Danny’s jeans—it takes a bit longer, there’s a lot more pant leg to deal with than on Laura—and kisses her way back up Danny’s legs, pausing to bite at her inner thigh. Danny nearly clamps down on her head but Laura keeps going, nipping at her hipbone, her stomach, the tops of her breasts. She pulls down the straps of Danny’s bra and bites at her shoulders, her collarbones, the base of her throat. Danny would never have imagined Laura being so into _teeth_ and _sharp_ but she likes it. Laura manages the clasp of her bra somehow and pulls it free. Her mouth is warm and wet on Danny’s nipple, licking, hand pinching, hair brushing Danny’s stomach until she absolutely can’t stand it. She muscles Laura onto her back, pinning her wrists. 

“Don’t. Move,” she warns Laura, and yanks off her underwear. Her hands drag up Laura’s thighs, to the crease where they meet her hips, thumbs dipping into her, feeling just how wet she is. Laura inhales sharply but stays in place.

Any other time Danny might be patient, might tease and keep her touches light, but tonight is all about the hot pulsing throb of how badly she needs Laura. She runs her fingers through Laura’s wetness, heart absolutely jackhammering at how wet she is, and slides two long fingers in. Laura arches into her, hands twisting in the sheets. Danny leans over her, kissing her with wide, open-mouthed kisses, pushing her fingers in again and again, crooking them to rub inside until she finds a spot that makes Laura absolutely writhe. She makes keening noises into Danny’s mouth, hands flying to Danny’s back and clutching hard. Laura’s fingers dig in hard, short nails making red crescents in Danny’s smooth skin, and it urges Danny on. She pushes harder until the entire bed is shaking with the effort, until Laura’s thighs clamp tight and even then Danny doesn’t relent, just slides down and adds her tongue and licks until Laura nearly screams and she’s clenching tight around Danny’s fingers. 

Danna watches Laura come down, still wound tight herself. She lets her sticky hand wander across Laura’s torso, eyeing how the skin there flexes and relaxes as Laura catches her breath. All she wants is to rut desperately against Laura until she finds release but Laura has other plans. She touches Danny’s face, one hand on her cheek, the other trailing down her neck. “Come here,” she says, pulling Danny into a kiss. She finds Danny’s tongue with her own and Danny lets her body melt against Laura’s, loving where skin is warm against skin. 

Laura plucks at the elastic of her underwear then tugs it hard. She starts sliding it down and Danny pulls her legs up one by one to help Laura get it off. Then they’re finally pressed together and it’s so much better than anything Danny might have ever imagined when she was alone in bed and thinking of Laura across campus. She’s so small but she feels so strong with her legs hooked around Danny’s thighs. Before Danny knows it she’s flipped again and Laura has her hands on Danny’s breasts and her head is between Danny’s legs and she’s licking into Danny with quick, broad strokes. Danny squeezes her eyes shut tight and reaches for Laura, burying her hands in Laura’s hair, trying not to yank hard but needing to find purchase, to hold on to something solid. She comes fast and hard against Laura’s mouth.

They lie there for a minute to catch their breaths, Laura with her head pillowed on Danny’s thigh. 

“That was…” says Laura.

“Yeah.”

“Bright purple flowers, huh.”

“Yeah.”

Laura climbs up Danny’s body and looks at her all shy and earnest. “I’d do it again.”

Danny tucks a bit of hair behind Laura’s ear. “I’d come find you again.”

Laura tucks herself into Danny’s side, their legs twined together and her arm hanging limply across Danny’s waist. “I know.”

Danny holds her as close as she can. She wants to ask if Laura would have ever said or done anything if it weren’t for the forest, but at the same time she doesn’t want to know. She just wants to snuggle and not think about tomorrow. For now, everything is perfect.


End file.
